Yuusha no Kuse ni Konamaiki da DASH!
, for short, is a freemium puzzle RPG released for iOS and Android in Japan. It is part of the ''Yuusha no Kuse ni Namaiki da series, known as No Heroes Allowed! outside Japan. The game's service ended on April 24, 2019. Gameplay Similar to No Heroes Allowed: No Puzzles Either!, the player uses a pickaxe to dig blocks to combine three or more of the same monster to summon it to attack the heroes invading the dungeon of the Overlord. The player must defeat the hero before he reaches the Overlord, otherwise he will be captured. Heroes that survive are captured and can be forced to mine for items or monsters. ''Mega Man'' event In 2018, the game held the Mega Man collaboration event from August 30 to September 13. Several enemies from the Mega Man series appeared as monsters in the gacha during the event. The player could also fight against Mega Man in Block Man's stage, Fuse Man's stage, and the first Wily Stage stage from Mega Man 2, each with their own difficulty. Besides capturing Mega Man, which can be used to dig for Guts Man, the player gains small and big Life Recovery points that unlock rewards as they are accumulated, including three types of E Cans to enhance Mega Man monsters and tickets for the event gacha. On September 6 new stages and a new gacha became available, with Proto Man appearing alongside new versions of Mega Man in Crash Man's stage, Flash Man's stage, and the fifth Wily Stage from Mega Man 2. Heroes obtained in these stages can dig for Yellow Devil. The new gacha replaces Block Man and Splash Woman with Bass and Quick Man. ''Mega Man'' characters Monsters Monsters available in the Rockman event are five types of Metalls (GX, BX, RX, LX and PX), Guts Man, Air Man, Shadow Man, Pharaoh Man, Slash Man, Splash Woman, Block Man, Fuse Man, Bass, Quick Man, and Yellow Devil. Guts Man and Yellow Devil are obtained by using captured Mega Man heroes to dig for them. The other robots are obtained in the Rockman event gachas. Heroes The heroes from the event are Mega Man (N rarity) and Proto Man (SSR), and variations of Mega Man with Spark Shock ®, Tornado Blow (SR), Pharaoh Shot (SSR), Metal Blade ®, and Block Dropper (SR). The Dig Skills from the R, SR, and SSR units gives a chance to obtain specific monsters when the heroes are sent to dig in the mine. has a chance to obtain Guts Man, and can grant Yellow Devil. Items ''Mega Man'' related text Monsterpedia Overlord and his daughter After taking rewards in the Rockman events, the Overlord and his daughter will say something for specific rewards. Collab Gacha Ticket (Rockman) E Can (★3) E Can (★4) E Can (★4) (2nd) E Can (★5) E Can (★5) (2nd) Collab Gacha Ticket (Rockman) (2nd) Collab Gacha Ticket (Blues) SE Can (★4) (1st) SE Can (★4) (2nd) SE Can (★5) (1st) SE Can (★5) (2nd) Collab Gacha Ticket (Blues) (2nd) Rockman quotes Blues quotes Gallery Screenshots YuukonaStageStart.png|Stage start YuukonaBlockmanStage.png|Block Man Stage YuukonaFusemanStage.png|Fuse Man Stage YuukonaWilyStage.png|Wily Stage YuukonaStageClear.png|Stage clear YuukonaStageResult.png|Results YuukonaECan.png|E Can YuukonaMine.png|Heroes mining YuukonaMonsterpedia.png|Monsterpedia YuukonaGacha.png|Gacha YuukonaStageStartB.png|Stage start YuukonaClashmanStage.png|Crash Man Stage YuukonaFlashmanStage.png|Flash Man Stage YuukonaWilyStageB.png|Wily Stage Sprites Videos ティウンティウンチャレンジ動画総集編|Event promo 勇者のくせにこなまいきだDASH! ロックマンコラボ|''Rockman'' event gameplay External links *Official site (archive) **[http://web.archive.org/web/20180830131101/https://www.yuukona.com/rockman/ Rockman event details in the official site] (archive) *Official Twitter Category:Mobile phone games Category:Crossovers Category:Defunct titles